


Chocolate

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. Some things just aren't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Slamming the drawers to his desk, Tony let out an exasperated sigh. Scratching his head in confusion, he couldn't remember what happened to it.

Curious, Kate observed her partner from her desk. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the agitated agent who was always so suave. After she had enough of hearing the sound of the metal drawers clashing, she spoke up.

“What the hell are you looking for Tony?”

Not paying attention to Kate, Tony muttered under his breath, “I knew I had it here last week! McGiggles better not have stolen it!”

“Stolen what Tony?” Kate tried getting his attention as she cross the bullpen to help her partner find – whatever it was he was looking for.

Starting to pull at his hair he spun around and nearly collided with Kate. Suddenly he caught a whiff of a sweet heavenly scent in the air.

“No way!” He said as he just about shoved Kate out of his way to the landing area behind the main stair case leading up to MTAC.

Even more intrigued by what would make Tony so unsettled, she followed him. When they turned the corner, they found Abby and Ducky sipping on large mugs of glorious hot chocolate.

Like deer caught in headlights, the duo froze, knowing they had been caught.

“AHA!! YOU STOLE MY HOT CHOCOLATE!!”

Looking at Tony unbelievingly, Kate took ahold of his arm. “What's the big deal? I have some extra packets of hot chocolate in my desk you could have had.”

Finally looking at his partner, Tony replied. “You have Swiss Miss. Mine was Godiva! It's NOT the same!” With that, he spun around and stomped off like a four year old having a temper tantrum.


End file.
